Rebuilt! Fredbear's Family Diner
by Terias Faldom
Summary: A kid-friendly story of a not so kid friendly game. Please be warned the games will be mentioned
1. Chapter 1

**Fredbear's Family Diner: Chapter one**

New Job rebuilt Diner

Jacob Fall is walking to the front door of a Large diner newspaper in hand. He looks at the massive building and gapes. "I knew this place is popular but why is it so huge?" He shakes his head. "_I can't be intimidated now this is my best chance for a steady paying job." _He steals his nerves and heads into the building. When he enters the first thing he sees is the animatronics on stage a neon sign flashes "Family Hour" and this is further indicated by both the original and Toy Bonnie, Chica, and Freddies being on stage. Many tables are filled with Families of two or one parents with 2-10 children. Most of them having pizza the diner's signature meal. Jacob Makes his way to the back office. In the office a tall man sits in a large chair, Jacob enters the office and the man smiles. "Hello sport what brings you here?"

"I'm here for the open security guard job."

"Ah yes, have a seat." Jacob nods and sits down in front of the owner's desk. "So, why do you wanna work here?"

"I really need a steady paycheck and my Grand-dad always spoke fondly of the original diner." The owner smiles. "Alright then What's your name kid?"

"Jacob Fall." The owner shakes his hand and gives him a temporary name tag and security badge and cap.

"Welcome to the Family Jacob, you can call me Jerald, Jerald Foster." Jacob smiles and shakes his hand happily.

"Thank you Jerald. Anything I should know for my first day."

Jerald stands and points down the hall to a small office. "That's where you sit during the night. During the day I recommend you get well acquainted with the Animatronics."

"Yes sir." Jacob walks into the backstage area behind the stages for the animatronics. The Originals and Toy animatronics have just now come off stage as Foxy and Mangle's Act is beginning, The first one to come over to him is the Original Bonnie.

"Hello, I'm Bonie what brings you here?"

"I'm the new security guard. Nice to meet you Bonnie." Jacob shakes Bonnie's hand. She smiles and waves the others over. "Hey guys come meet the new Security guard!" The others stand up and walk over to them.

"Heya Friend I'm Chica!" The Original Chica shakes Jacob's hand roughly. Freddy just gives him a nod and a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Chica." Toy bonnie Walks up and gives his hand a shake.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too but why are you a guy and your original is a girl?" Toy bonnie shrugs. Toy Chica shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too Toy Chica." Toy freddy just gives him a smile.

"Nice to meet you all. So….. Anyone else I need to meet?" Jacob asks looking around. Freddy nods. "Gold and Springtrap Are farther back. go down that hall and take a left you'll come across their room." Jacob nods

"Thanks Freddy will do. Good meeting you guys." He says over his shoulder as he heads to Golden Freddy's and Springtrap's room. When he gets there he sees Gold Slumped in a chair and Springtrap sitting on the bed sitting next to him. Jacob knocks on the door and they both lift up their heads to look at him.

"Hello you must be the new security guard." Gold says standing and walking over to Jacob.

"Yep. Nice to meet you" Jacob replies shaking Gold's hand.

"It's nice to meet you" Springtrap shakes Jacob's hand and goes back to sit on the bed. Jacob nods and goes back to the backstage, Foxy and Mangle have just come back from their performance and they are sitting with the others. Bonnie sees him and waves,

"Hey Jacob! Come meet Foxy and Mangle!" Jacob smiles and walks over to the group. Foxy stands up and shakes his hand.

"Good 'ay matey Nice to meetya." Foxy greets in a pirate accent. Mangle stands as well and shakes Jacob's hand.

"I be Mangle nice to meet ye." She says smiling in a similar accent to foxy. Jacob smiles and nods to them.

"Nice to meet you both, Is there anyone else I need to meet?" Freddy looks up from his book.

"Well who have you met so far."

"Well… All of you, Golden Freddy and Springtrap."

"Well that leaves… Marionette, Balloon Boy and his sister, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie." Freddy says counting on his fingers, Jacob's jaw drops.

"I never realized how many there are of you guys." The animatronics laugh. "So where can I find them?" Freddy does his best to stop laughing and answers.

"Marionette can always be found in the prize corner with BB and his sister, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie are usually helping out around the place I think the are filling in for a couple of sick waiters."

"Thank you Freddy I'll go meet them."

"Your welcome and hurry it's almost closing time." Jacob nods and runs out into the main dining area. He see's a purplish black version of freddy and bonnie taking the order of a young couple, he politely waits until they're done and walks over to them.

"Hi I'm Jacob the new security guard." The shadow animatronics smile and do a courtly bow and curtsey.

"Hello Jacob I'm Shadow Freddy, but you may call me Shade and this is my beautiful assistant, Shadow Bonnie"

"Call me Shada."

"Nice to meet you both. Now if you'll please excuse me I need to find Marionette and the Balloon twins." They nod and Jacob runs over to the prize corner, a well lit corner of the room with the Balloon twins handing out Balloons and Marionette handing out prizes to winners of a bean bag toss game next to him. Jacob walks over to BB and BG first.

"Hello would you like a balloon?" The twins say in unison.

"No thank you, I'm Jacob the new security guard." They smile at him and shake his hand before turning their attention back to the kids. Jacob then walks over to Marionette.

"Hello sir, What do you need?"

"Hello I'm Jacob, I'm introducing myself to the animatronics on my first day."

"Ahhh… I understand It's nice to meet you Jacob. Have a gift." Marionette hands Jacob a small gift wrapped box.

"Thank you, Have a good day." Marionette nods and returns to the kids. "_Well that wasn't so bad, I wonder what he gave me?" _Jacob opens the box and finds a stuffed Shadow Freddy. He smiles and walks off.

_**End Chapter 1.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Rebuilt! Fredbear's Family Diner_

Ch. 2 Goodbye song

Freddy and the others get on stage as everyone is getting ready to leave. "Alrighty folks it's closing time so me and the gang thought we'd give you all our own little fair well." Bonnie and Chica start playing their instruments while Freddy begins to sing. "Hey this was really fun,"

Bonnie joins in,

"We hope you liked it too,"

"Seems like we've just begun,"

Both sing "When suddenly we're through,"

Freddy "Goodbye, Goodbye, Good friends good bye,"

Both "Cause now, It's time to go."

Freddy "But hey, I say well that's ok,"

Bonnie "Cause we'll see you very soon I know,"

"Very soon I know..."

Both "Goodbye, Goodbye, Good friends good bye ((Goodbye..)) And Tomorrow just might, Today. Freddy and friends and the pizzeria will be waiting for you to come and play." They repeat "to come and play" until the music stops. The customers that are left smile and clap while the band takes a bow, and then everyone leaves for the day. Jacob goes over to the band.

"Great song guys." They all smile and nod their heads.

"Hey I have an idea!" Chica exclaims suddenly,

"What?"

"Wanna play a game?" She asks with a mischievous smile. Earning a quizzical look from the others

"What kind of game?" Jacob asks a bit cautiously.

"Well you know how you have to sit in that back office all night? How about we make a game out of it? You sit in your office and watch the monitors and we walk around the store but we have stop moving when the camera is on. If we haven't made it inside your office by six A.M you win, and if one of us gets in before six that animatronic will win.? Sound like fun?" She asks the last part hopefully. Freddy and Bonnie nod and after contemplating it so does Jacob. Chica squeals excitedly and runs off to tell the others.

"I guess I better get in my office." Jacob says and walks into his back office. He sits in his chair and gets his monitor read and then the phone rings, He turns it on and puts it on speaker. "Hello. My name is Jeremy, And I'm recording this as a kind of guide for you first weak on the job. Call me Phone guy. That's what I called the guy who recorded this kind of stuff for me. Anyways at night I would error on the side of caution if the animatronics find any kids who accidentally stayed have them bring them over to you, Also if the animatronics act weird and bring the kids anywhere other than your office there is a red button press it, that will bring up a menu of the animatronics and you can temporarily shut them off they should be fine after that, Keep a special eye on Springtrap, She seems to be the most frequent with these glitches, If you want to be able to tell before a child comes into play though try and take a look at there eyes if they glow purple shut them off immediately. And if at any point you need to shut the animatronics off make sure to tell mister Foster afterwards. That's all the recording time I have right now but I'll be sure to explain more tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

_Rebuilt! Fredbear's Family Diner_

Chapter 3: First night

Jacob looks at the clock "12:00 They games about to start, lets get started." He pulls up the monitor and switches around the cameras, He see's the toy and original animatronics on the stage and foxy and mangle in their cove. The Shadow animatronics are standing next to each other in the dining room, and the gold animatronics are still in there room. He switches to the prize corner and he see's an icon that says, Wind the music box he clicks on it and a circle appears and fills in. The twins are sitting next to the box that houses Marionette. Jacob hears a metallic thump and switches to the stage bonnie has left the stage he switches to the dining room and finds her there he also sees Shadow Bonnie has also moved, "Thump, Thump" He switches to the stage again and everyone is still there and then he switches to the cove and finds Foxy and mangle have moved he switches to the hallway and sees foxy standing there while mangel… Hangs from the ceiling? Springtrap is also stepping through the door of her room. Jacob makes a quick glance at all there eyes to make sure that there isn't anything strange about them and keeps switching the camera. Bonnie and the shadow animatronics were still in the dining room, Chica had joined them and their places were different the toys and freddy had all decided to stay on the stage, He kept switching between and finding even more strange positions for the animatronics until 4:45 am. when he saw a poster of a close up of golden freddy's face. Golden freddy clears his throat and jacob looks up. "Woah!" Golden freddy was sitting in the same chair from his room and smiling at Jacob. "How did you- I mean you- How did you bring a chair?!" Golden Freddy just chuckles at Jacob's reaction. "Ah never mind, I lose." Jacob pushes a button on the wall turning on the lights and signifying that he lost the game. after a while everyone made their way into the office.

"Well that was fun!" Exclaimed chica and everyone including Jacob agreed.

"Yes it was but… Gold how exactly did you get here without me hearing?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Gold says making a zip-the-lip motion.

"Understood. Does anyone here know who Jeremy is?" Toy freddy raises his hand shyly. "Yes toy Freddy?"

"He was the night time security guard before the second Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria closed down. When this place opened up he and Mike Smicthdh applied and took over security here. They are now both retired."

"Thank you Toy freddy well see you guys at eight I need to head home."

"Goodnight Jacob!" They all wave as he leaves and Jacob goes home after a successful first day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I want to give a big thank you to my friends Mew and MagicWolfPup for helping me write this. Thx Guys! :)**

_Rebuilt! Fredbear's Family Diner_

**Chapter 4. New Friends**

Jacob opens the door just before the store opens and inside he finds a bunch of men hauling around boxes four are wheeling two animatronic sized boxes. Jerald Foster is signing a sheet of some sort, when he's done signing the sheets he looks up and and waves at Jacob. "Hey Jacob."

"Hello Mr- Jerald, What's going on in here?"

"We have some new Animatronics coming in today." Jerald replies with a big smile.

"Cool! What are they?" Jerald shakes his head.

"It's a surprise. But I'll give you a hint they are both mixes with Wolf in them." Jerald turns to the construction workers. "Alright gentlemen we need to tear down this wall and put in a large rooms remember Wolves are territorial so I want a decent amount of distance between each other!" The workers nod and get back to work. "Jacob you go backstage and check on the animatronics please I need to supervise."

"Yes sir" Jacob walks backstage and finds all of the animatronics sitting at the dinner table. Hey guys, Everyone ok in here?" They all nod and Chica speaks up.

"We are all fine but what's all the noise about?"

"They are building a new area for two new animatronics." Toy chica nearly jumps from her chair in excitement.

"Really! Ohhh… I hope they're friendly! What kind are they?""Calm down Toy Chica. They are both mixes with Wolf in them that's all I know." Toy Chica nods.

"Sorry I got over excited. Why don't we sit down and wait."

The day went by quickly the construction workers finished up with the new room. The only thing that was left was getting the new wolves to their stages in the new room. the men hauled the crates into the room and set them on different sides of the room Mew was on the left and Maci was on the right afterwards the construction workers left wolves den. later that day called the gang into wolves den they saw a large stage with red curtains and silver stars on it on one half of the room. "Alright everyone, Please welcome to the family our two newest members. Maci, the magic pup."

"Hi everyone I'm Maci the magic pup. Would you like to see a magic trick?" Maci asked happily. "Sure." Toy Bonnie said with a grin. Maci then removed her top hat and grabbed her wand. Waving it over her hat she said the magic words "Waz Wazoo" and pulled out a Freddy plushie. "Ta Da" Maci sang.

"OOh...and i'm Mew nice to meet you I hope we will have fun together" Mew smiles and waves her paw. "Remember to stay away from fire...it may destroy or hurt you and if you catch fire you stop,drop and roll or call me and I will stop it for you." Mew smiles again then stops talking.

"Cool Mew, How about a Demonstration?" Jerald says and lights a match and tosses it at Mew to see what she would do. Mew puts out the match then glares at Jerald.

"Fire is not safe… You could of hurt someone don't do that again" Jerald nods.

"I know but I wanted to demonstrate what you can do it won't happen again." After the introductions were through Jacob and the other animatronics gave the new kids a full tour.


	5. Chapter 5

**I almost feel like I shouldn't be the one posting this. I didn't do anything besides edit this time. BIG thx to Magicwolfpup. Cause she DID write all this.**

_Rebuilt! Fredbear's Family Diner_

**Chapter** **5:** **Crowd's reaction.**

Jacob walked into the store the next day and could clearly see that everyone was excited about introducing Mew and Maci to the crowd. Freddy and the older animatronics played it cool and level headed but the toy animatronics, Excluding the Marionette, Were very nervous. Jacob went into the wolf den to check on the two new girls Mew was asleep in the far left corner of the room so he decided to check on Maci.

"Hey Maci are you ok?"

"To be honest I am a little nervous. What if the kids don't like me?" Maci sighed she was really excited but a bit scared as well. Jacob walked over to the nervous magician.

"Hey there's nothing to worry about Maci. Here's a trick that i'm sure will help. Take a deep breath and count to ten."

"Okay," Maci took a deep breath as she did this she counted to ten. Afterwards she felt better.

" See what did I tell you? Now come on let's get Mew and introduce you to the kids." Jacob said as he stood up. Walking over to the other side of the room. Jacob gently shook Mew awake.

" Wha? Huh? What's going on? Is it time for Maci and I to go on?" Mew asked sleepily.

"Yes. Now get up its time for to introduce you guys." Jacob lead to two animatronics to who was backstage.

" Ah Mew and Maci are you two ready to go and meet everyone?" asked with a smile. " Oh yes I'm so excited! I can't wait!" Mew said happily.

"Yeah I am so ready let's go!" Maci cried eagerly. Jacob smiled at the two girls as he left the backstage and went out front to see the show. Freddy and the other's just finished their last song as the kids and few adults cheered and clapped Freddy spoke

"Hey kids, we have some new friends joining us today. "

"Really Freddy who are they?" asked Chica

"Chica don't you remember our new friends are Maci the magic pup and Mew the firefighter?" Bonnie said with a laugh

"Oh yeah that's right. Hey kids could you help us call them out?". The kids cheered

"Yeah!"

"Great on the count of three call them out. One,Two,Three."

"Mew, Maci?" the children shouted. But Mew and Maci didn't come out.

"I guess they couldn't hear us. Let's try again guys." Bonnie said. The children called for Mew and Maci again and they appeared.

"Hi ya kids I'm Maci the magic pup." Maci said cheerfully

"And I'm Mew the firefighter." Mew said happily. The kids cheered as Maci and Mew got off stage to meet everyone. Maci and Mew lead a large group of kids to wolf den where they did their shows. Mew taught the kids about fire safety whilst Maci sang, danced and performed a few tricks. As the day progressed the animatronics were able to come off stage Maci and Mew were chatting about their shows when a two girls ran up to the two wolves.

"Hi Mew and Maci..." The girls said shyly. The two wolves smiled and bent down to the girls height

"Hi girls what brings you two to wolf den?" Mew asked with a grin.

"we came to see you guys. My name is Zoey and this is my sister Molly."

"Nice to meet you girls." Mew said with a grin. The rest of the day was filled with fun and laughter as Mew and Maci had fun making the children laugh and cheer. Soon closing time came and the gang sang their goodbye song and waved to the crowd goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

_Rebuilt! Fazbear's Family Diner_

**Ch 6. Magic contest**

After the store closed everyone went into the wolf den for a surprise from Shadow Freddy. When everyone gets in He's nowhere to be found, everyone starts Looking around for Shadow Freddy then suddenly a flash of smoke appears on Maci's stage and Shadow freddy steps out. "Hey Everybody!" The gang looked at Shadow Freddy with confusion for a moment before Jacob spoke

"Um Shadow Freddy what is the surprise?"

"Well since Maci was a magian I wanted to surprise Maci with a little magic duel. So Maci you up for a friendly duel?" Everyone looked to Maci who had a cocky smirk on her snout

"Bring it on Shadow Freddy." Maci took off her top hat and pulled out her wand and poofed onto the stage and just simply smiled at the bear.

"Let's have some fun shall we?"

"We shall." Shadow freddy disappears again and then a golden freddy doll appears on Maci's head and started dancing.

"Cute trick Shadow Freddy now here's mine." Maci waved her wand over her hat and out came three plushies specifically Bonnie,Toy Bonnie and Springtrap afterwards Maci tapped each one with her wand. Causing the plushies to grow to about the size of a child and start singing and dancing before they started trying to climb Shadow Freddy and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Impressive Maci but can you top this?" Shadow Freddy makes the smoke into a ball throwing it in the air blanketing the entire room. When it cleared his head was on Maci's shoulder. "Gah! Shadow Freddy why are you a head? That's a little creepy dude." Maci said with a shudder. Shadow Freddy just laughed. "Okay that's it! Shadow Freddy it's playtime." Maci said with a grin as she pointed her wand at Shadow Freddy's floating head. As a purple cloud surrounded the purple bear. Maci just grinned as the smoke disappeared and revealed. Nothing, Everyone gasped as Shadow Freddy was gone. The only thing that was left of their friend was his hat and bowtie. "Maci what did you do?!" Springtrap cried in shock. "Relax Springtrap I didn't make him go away. Look." Everyone looked around but they couldn't find his head, just his arms, legs, and body, And then suddenly his head flies in and floating around wildly. Shadow freddy Laughs. After a few minutes the rest of Shadow Freddy's body floats in. Now Shadow Freddy's whole body is flying about the room.

"Hahahahahahahahah" Shadow Freddy began slowing down. As Maci began reconnecting Shadow Freddy's body. Now back together Shadow Freddy lowered to the ground. "Your move Maci,"

" Alright let's do this." Maci looked over at the gang specifically Jacob smiling she pointed her wand at the security guard.

"Uh Maci what are you whoa!" Jacob yelped as he was lifted into the air as a green mist engulfed the young man. The mist disappeared and Jacob was now a toddler!

"What the heck? What did you do to me Maci?" Jacob cried in a childish voice. Maci just giggled as she gently placed Jacob into Toy Bonnie's arms.

"Hey there little guy." Toy Bonnie said with a grin.

"I am not little!" Jacob said with a pouty look on his face.

"Beat that Fazbear." Maci said cockily. Shadow Freddy cracks his knuckles.

"Easy." The room gets covered in mist and when it clears Maci is tied up in ropes without her magic wand. Jacob is back to normal and everyone else except for Shadow Freddy, Golden Freddy, Jacob and Maci are the size of ants.

"What the heck man why are we tiny! I don't do puny!" Freddy shouted in a high squeaky voice. Maci just laughed before realizing she was tied up

"Aw crud! That does it Shadow Freddy! You're going down!" Shadow Freddy chuckles

"I actually didn't tie you up, Wish I did though that's funny." Shadow Freddy's chuckle turns into a full on laugh. Golden Freddy chuckles too.

"Oh My bad." Maci said while blushing in pure embarrassment.

"It was actually me," Golden Freddy remarks.

"Oh come on man why did you do this to me not cool!?"

"Can't let you two noobs have all the fun."

"Noob who you calling noob you overstuffed teddy bear!"

"I'm calling you two noobs. I don't need smoke." Golden freddy waves his hand and Shadow Freddy is wrapped up as well and everyone else is back to normal. Or so it seems.

"Not cool man! wait… Why is my body on stage but I'm right here? What did you do?!" Maci's voice comes out of Shadow Freddy and everyone starts laughing. Until they all notice they've been switched around too. Everyone screamed in surprise. Bonnie was now Foxy, Chica was now Toy Freddy, Freddy was now Toy Chica, Jacob was now Mangle and Mangle was now Jacob and so on. Golden Freddy was laughing his tail off at everyone's reactions.

"This is priceless! Hahahaha I can't breath." Golden Freddy was now on his back howling with laughter. After he calms down he stands up. "I think I've made my point, You two are good but when it comes to Magic I'm king of the hill." He snaps his fingers and everyone goes back to normal. And The other two magician's are unwrapped.

"Hey Shadow Freddy truce?" Maci asked with an outstretched paw.

"Truce now how about we have some fun with our good ol pal Goldie huh?" The two looked at Golden Freddy with mischievous grins and pointed their wands or paw at the golden bear who gulped and ran. "Get him!" Maci howled as the duo ran after their target magic blasts ablazing. Everyone just blinked before busting out laughing as Golden Freddy's shouts of protests could be heard.

**A/N: Hey guys Thx For all of the Awesome Feedback for this story. First thing first. I am AWARE SPRINGTRAP AND BONNIE ARE MALE IN THE GAME. Stop beating me over the head guys. And I a Huge thx To Magicwolfpup for helping me write this and not completely taking over this time XD I'm just messing with ya Magic.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Rebuilt! Fazbear's Family Diner_

**Ch Party Madness**

The next morning the pizzeria was quite busy because several families were coming to celebrate their kid's birthdays. The place was packed as parents and kids gathered to the Main stage to see the Fazbear crew. As the curtains parted the kids began to cheer and chant, "Freddy,Freddy,Freddy." Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie grinned at the crowd.

"Hey kids are you ready Freddy?" Freddy asked with a goofy children screamed,

"YEAH!"

"Alright then let's strike up the band! One,Two,One,Two,Three,Four!"

The band began to play as kids and parents began singing along or clapping to the beat as the band played 'Ya Gotta Be Free'. Afterwards Freddy saw a few kids with birthday crowns.

"Hey guys it looks like we have a few kids who have birthday's today." The kids Cheer as three birthday cakes are brought in.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear friends… Happy Birthday tooo… Youuu…." While The Band was handling the birthday kids' Foxy and Mangle Were entertaining a wedding party with Mangle swinging about and Foxy pretending to sail around with them both dressed in Wedding Party clothes, While they did that Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie are handing out pieces of the wedding cake which is pirate themed. In the Wolf Den Golden Freddy, Springtrap, and the Toy animatronics are Helping Mew and Maci with a school Field trip, And everyone else was running around helping wherever they could. A little ways in the prize corner ran out of Prizes so Marionette and The Balloon twins were helping with the birthday party, Later that day the gang sang their goodbye song to the kids and waved. Once everyone was gone along with the janitors the clock struck twelve. Everyone sighed in exhaustion.

"Man today was long." Maci said tiredly as she stretched

"Tell me about. Don't get me wrong I love having fun with the kids after awhile it gets tiresome. With all the noise and everything." Toy Freddy sighed as he removed his top hat.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they sat down and rested for a bit. Suddenly Jacob walked in "Hey guys how was your day?" The security guard's answer was a simultaneous

"Long"

"Man you guys had a tiring day huh?"

"Yes the only thing we want to do know is relax." Mangle said with a groan.

"I never want to deal with that many parties ever again." Mew said

"Well lass you're going to have to because we are made to entertain." Foxy said

"I know Foxy but do we at least get a break? I mean we all need some time to recharge our batteries." Mew said.

"Mew you know as much as i do that we had a long tiring day but think about how many kids we got to make happy today. You remember how much the kids enjoyed your shows. In my opinion that's what makes everyday fun to me." Maci said with a smile.

"You know you're right. Let's focus on how many kid's birthdays we've made special."

"Well guys hope you get enough you need me i'll be in the security office see ya." Jacob said as he left the party room.


	8. Chapter 8

_Rebuilt! Fredbear's Family Diner_

**Chapter 8: FIRE!**

Jacob walks into the building for a normal day at work He goes into the back office and puts his stuff down. When he gets done putting his stuff up he goes into the main room only to hear Chica screaming from the kitchen.

"Help, the kitchen is on fire!" Chica screamed as ran from the kitchen as smoke billowed out of the kitchen doors.

Mew saw this and raced to the kitchen to help, grabbing a fire extinguisher and began hosing down the fire.

"Chica what were you thinking? You know you need to be in the kitchen at all times when you use any ovens!" Mew scolded as she made her finished getting rid of the flames. The sprinklers helped get rid of any smoldering embers.

"Man that was a bad one. Thank goodness the fire didn't spread." Mew said as she put back the fire extinguisher.

Jacob ran into to see a sad chica and a soot covered Mew

"What in the name of Fazbear happened?"

"There was a fire in the kitchen. Thankfully I was able to put it out before it spread." Mew said with a look of relief on her face.

"Mew I'm so sorry. I promise to make sure the ovens are off in the kitchen if I leave." Chica said with a hand on her chest.

"Great. now if you'll excuse me i need to get myself and my uniform cleaned up." Mew said as she left. Jacob looked around to make sure the fire stopped and then went to his office. When he got there he took a nap.

_two hours later_

Jacob wakes up to the smell of smoke and looks around to find that the building is on fire! Covering his face with a cloth and getting down on all fours he crawls his way to the rooms making sure everyone is out. When he gets to the main area Mew is running around getting everyone out of the building, Jacob collapses in the main room and mew carries him outside then they hear a big BOOM! and the Pizzeria falls flat.

"Is everyone alright!" Mew calls out.

"We are all here Mew. Luckily the pizzeria had already closed for the day." Freddy responded. Mew did a quick head count to check that everyone was accounted for. When she was done with her head count. Mr. Foster stood up and dusted himself off.

"Any Idea what caused this?" He asks.

"The fire must have spread inside the walls somehow. I'm sorry sir."

"It's ok Mew. As sad as it is It at least had good timing we were planning on renovating the place anyways. After Jacob gets to a hospital we will look around and see what survived." A few weeks later Jacob was released from the hospital having only suffered with a couple of 1st degree burns and smoke inhalation he was allowed to leave. Jacob had several bandages on his chest, arms and legs. But he survived as he now was at home looking at the cards he received from his friends and family. Smiling slightly Jacob went into the bathroom to put on a fresh set of bandages. Once that was taken care of Jacob went to bed.

_End Chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

_Rebuilt! Fredbear's Family Diner_

**Chapter 9: Reopening**

Jacob walks up to the new building and whistles the sign with just regular Freddy now had all the animatronics on it smiling and cartoonised a bit. The doors were reminiscent of a 1990's building when he walked in he saw that the band's stage was enlarged and so was the eating area. The place was filled to overflowing and with a quick look around Jacob found several people were going into New rooms.

One of these rooms had a sign that read, "Toy chest," and it had a picture of of the toy band plus Marionette and the Balloon twins, Another one said, "The good old days" and had a picture of Golden Freddy and Springtrap with Golden Freddy picking a banjo. The Band was on stage but Jacob also saw a room for them titled,"The classics" And of course the Wolf Den was back.

Jacob looked around some more and found two more rooms, one titled "The Cove" With Mangle and Foxy on the sign, and next to it was a room with no sign yet. Attached to the door was a piece of paper saying, "Coming soon," which Jacob assumed was for the shadow animatronics. When he was done with that he walked around deciding to check out the rooms he went to the "Toy Chest" Room first. He went inside and found it was very much like a little childs playroom a small stage and blue wallpaper with clouds, Toy Freddy was on stage setting up the music while toy Bonnie read to the kids and toy Chica was playing chef with some of the other kids and an easy bake oven. They all looked like they were having a good time so Jacob moved on to the next room. "The good old days," The inside was designed in a log cabin style with wooden tables scattered around. The menu was slightly different from the main menu and it had a old school country vibe about it. Golden Freddy was on stage in a rocking chair while Springtrap was walking around talking with customers. Jacob went to the next room "Wolf Den" Inside was similar to a cave but had a safe childish look to it. As Mew was busy telling a story on fire safety while Maci was teaching a few kids how to do simple magic tricks. Jacob grinned as he heard everyone howl with joy and laughter.. So Jacob left Wolf Den and headed to The Cove Inside was a beach area with a small stage where Mangle was singing with some kids and the roof had an acrobatic rings all around it. Foxy was on a realistic looking boat teaching kids how to make a model boat. After touring the place Jacob went to check on Mr. Foster.

"Ah Hello Jacob. How do you like the rebuild? We also rearranged the time schedule everyone still has there on stage act but this way kids can interact with them off stage."

"It's pretty Cool Mr. Foster. I'll go into my position now."

"Alright then See you later Jacob."


	10. Chapter 10

_Rebuilt! Fredbear's Family Diner_

**Chapter 10 Bacon Thief! **

Mew is getting hungry she was made to hunt so she started looking for food while everyone was busy. Her first stop was the kitchen. She sees Chica who has fallen asleep on pizza Mew sneaks past Chica and opens the cupboard. "Yay bacon" she grabs every piece of bacon and runs off back to the wolves den.

She sits down and eats every piece of bacon after a while she falls asleep this cycle of stealing bacon continues for about a week or two and Mr. Foster noticed quite quickly because when several people ordered a bacon pizza there was no bacon.

"Hey Chica I have noticed that the kitchen seems to be low on bacon. Which is strange I ordered a new shipment not too long ago and we are already almost have not been eating the bacon have you?" Mr. Foster asked.

"Of course not! I don't really care for bacon to be honest." Chica said as she dusted her hand off on her apron.

"Hmm Someone is obviously eating the bacon. I'll see if Jacob can help find out who the bacon thief is. Thank you Chica. Bye" Mr. Foster waved as he exited the kitchen.

Mew finishes the last lot of bacon and notices it's getting late she then howls at the moon for a bit and waits for Maci to come back. Maci was busy cleaning up her costume due to it being dirtied up by a couple of kids having a pizza fight during her show.

"Man today was crazy. I never knew how hard it was cleaning out pizza stains." Maci said as she scrubbed her top hat. Soon she managed to get her hat cleaned and left the bathroom and went back to the wolves den to see Mew.

Mew sees another piece of bacon "Yay there is one left!" She picks up the bacon and slowly eats it. She then sees Maci and quickly fakes that she is asleep. When Maci has fallen asleep Mew gets up and finishes eating the bacon. "That was close I really don't want to get caught or she Chica angry at me." Mew falls asleep and wakes up early the next morning to steal more bacon from the kitchen.

She didn't know that Jacob had made a trap in the kitchen with bacon on it as bate. Mew walks over and grabs the bacon but then gets stuck in the trap. "Huh?" An alarm goes off and chica runs into the kitchen.

"Mew?! You the stole the bacon?" Chica says angrily

"Sorry Chica." Mew sighs.

Chica sighs frustrated. "Just ask next time,"

Jacob runs in "Chica why did you shout?" He then sees Mew nibbling on some bacon. "So you're the thief!" Jacob runs back and comes back in with Mr Foster.

"Mew you know that we need that bacon." Mr Foster says calmly

Mew makes a whine but it sounds more like a weird robot noise. "Sorry Chica. Sorry everyone."

"Your apology is accepted however you still need to take the punishment. One week without bacon." Mew nods

"Yes mister Foster understood." Mew goes back to the wolf den and closes the door. Going straight for her bed.

**A/N: Hey Everyone BIG Thx to Mew for Writing this chapter, Sorry for how long it took to finish.**

**Creepy: When am I going to show up?**

**Your in Chapter 12 Creepy.**

**New Shadow animatronic1: Where is he gonna be put? He doesn't really fit the other rooms.**

**New Shadow animatronic 2: He's Right what room does Creepy go in.**

**Let me worry about that guys**


	11. Chapter 11

_Rebuilt! Fredbear's Family Diner_

**Chapter 11: New family members**

Jacob walks in for another day of work, He saw construction workers working on a new room and two big boxes marked Shadow. He goes back into his office as he watches the boxes be moved into the room that had to use so far and he see's other workers putting in a door for a new room. sitting down in his office he makes sure nothing bad is happening. Meanwhile Chica is running around the kitchen while The toys are on the mainstage while Freddy and Bonnie help with waiting and everyone else is in their special rooms entertaining customers.

Soon the new room was finished and the gang was quite curious as they had seen the two boxes being rolled into the new room. Everyone went inside the room to see a starry night sky and a forest. Jacob was on stage fiddling with the two animatronics.

"Ahoy there lad. Who be our new friends?" Foxy asked

"Hey guys. Our new friends are Shade the Fox and Kali the to Midnight Forest." Jacob said

"This place is so pretty. I love how the stars sparkle!" Chi said in awe.

"You got that right Chica." Mangle added

"Now then let's meet our new friends" Jacob said as he activated the new animatronics.

First was Kali the Chicken. Jacob flipped the switch as Kali whirled to life as she opened her eyes she looked around at the room full of people. "Hi…." She said Shyly

"Hi there Kali. Welcome to FredBear's Family Diner. I'm Maci and these are my friends Freddy FazBear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, The Toys and Mew. Oh and that's Jacob." Maci said happily.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kali replied

"Would you like a tour? TC and I could show you around." Chica offered

"Sounds good to me. Let's go" Kali said as she followed Chica and TC out of MidNight Forest.

"Now for Shade." Jacob murmured as he turned on the fox.

Shade opened his orange eyes and grinned

"Hey there guys! I'm Shade nice to see you." Shade replied

"Welcome to the family and I will show ye around. Come on!" Mangle said

Foxy,Mangle and Shade walked out of MidNight Forest.

Jacob stood up and put up the boxes, "Well looks like those two will fit in nicely. I'm gonna go check on the Kitchen," Jacob walked out of MidNight Forest and went to the Kitchen to see Chica, Toy Chica and Kali making pizzas and chatting away as they go to know each other. Jacob smiled as he went to Pirate Cove and saw Foxy, Shade and Mangle were busy teaching Shade how to swordfight. Jacob looked at the clock to see it was almost time to open. So he went and got Shade and Kali and brought them back to MidNight Forest, Where Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie where waiting.

"We'll get them ready while you open the doors Jacob," Shadow Freddy said Jacob nodded and went outside people had already started pulling into the driveway. He turned on the Open sign and went back into his office to wait. Two hours later a crowd had come in and he and Mr. Foster stood in front of MidNight Forest.

Mr. Foster cleared his throat and the band stopped playing so everyone will pay attention. "Thank you all for coming we've had a busy week and we still aren't stopping I would like to introduce you all to our newly finished room, Midnight Forest." A group of people followed Mr. Foster into the room on the stage was Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. Everyone was in Awe of the makeshift stars in the room and the trees.

Shadow Freddy stepped forward and motioned for the crowd to hush. "Thank you everyone, Now I get to introduce you to someone, Or Two someones." Kali and Shade ran from one side of the forest to the other and then circled around to be in front of the group.

"Hey Everyone, I'm Kali." The chicken said waving.

"Ahoy I'm Shade" The fox waved his hooked hand and everyone said hello Greeting them warmly.

"Come on all. Who wants to learn to camp?" The kids cheer and run into the middle of the clearing.

**A/N: Well that was fun. Big props to Mew for writing The last chapter. And Give Magic a clap cause Her turn is Chapter 12.** **Creepy: Yay… I'm finally going to be here.** **Surprise Animatronic: Don't forget me…** **2nd Surprise animatronic: Of course not big guy never forget you.** **3rd Surprise animatronic: Be sure to read and Review!** **BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Rebuilt! Fredbear's Family Diner_

**Chapter 12: Game Corner**

It was another busy morning at the pizzeria as four boxes was being rolled into the new room.

"_Looks like we got new family members."_Jacob thought as he walked to the new room. It looked similar to a child's game room. The tables and chairs had different video game characters and symbols on them. The workers placed each box on a different stage and opened was a creeper, a raccoon, a lombax and a faceless man in a suit.

Jacob smiled wondering about all the characters. He got on one stage to open up the box to turn it on. The creeper opened its red eyes and hissed.

"Hello there I'm Creepy the Creeper." The creeper said with a hiss

"Hi I'm Jacob Nice to meet you Creepy." Jacob replied with a grin

Creepy hissed happily as he looked around the room while Jacob got to work on the next animatronic. He hopped onto what looked like a spaceship stage and activated Ratchet and Clank. Jacob flipped the switch on both Ratchet and Clank as the two opened there eyes.

"Hey there I'm Ratchet and this is my pal Clank." The Lombax said with a grin.

Jacob introduced himself and Creepy to the two as he got started on the last two animatronics. He activated SlenderMan next.

"Hello My name is SlenderMan" Slender Said in a dark voice. Despite no mouth.

"I-I'm Jacob." Jacob said as he tried not to scream

"Don't worry I won't harm you." Slender said

Jacob backed away from SlenderMan and went to activate Sly Cooper

" _Man he's creepy looking. Hope the others won't be afraid of him"_ Jacob thought

Jacob went over to Sly Cooper's stage and went to work. He found the On switch and flipped it.

The raccoon opened his brown eyes and saw Jacob.

"Hey There I'm Sly Cooper. Master Thief. Nice to meet you." Sly Said

"Name's to the Pizzeria."

Afterwards Jacob went to get the others so they could meet there new family members. He found them in The Toy Chest helping the toys clean up.

"Hey guys. Could you all come with me? The new room is ready." Jacob said

The others nodded and followed Jacob to the new room. They all greeted there new friends and began getting to know each other.

Soon it was time to open everyone was in there rooms and Jacob was back in his office.

stood in front of Game Corner with a wide grin on his face. A lot of people came to see the new room.

"As you all know we have had two new members of pizzeria. But we didn't stop there we now have a new room and new animatronics. Welcome to Game Corner." replied

Everyone went inside Game Corner and looked around in awe. went onto one of the stages.

"Everyone Meet Creepy the Creeper, Sly Cooper, Ratchet and Clank and SlenderMan!"

Ratchet and Creepy stood on the right while SlenderMan and Sly stood on the left.

The four animatronics leap off the stage to meet everyone. Several kids played and talked with the Sly, Creepy, Slender and Ratchet and Clank.

The rest of the day went smoothly and closing time came around. The band sang the GoodBye song as the last few families left the Pizzeria.

**A/N: Nice Job Magic.**

**Magic: Thanks Terias ^.^**

**Creepy: YAY! WE ARE FINALLY HERE!**

**Slender: Nice Job miss Magic. Though why no comment on my lack of… Facial Features?**

**Magic: I hadn't played your game in a while. Sorry Slendy**

**Slender: Quite alright Next time no need to play the game just Search "Slenderman" on Images.**

**Magic: Got it Slendy! :)**

**Anyways. Be sure to leave a Review and Episode 14 will be A Halloween Special so keep your eyes open and hope Mew doesn't get Busy again.**

**All: BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Promised Halloween special. **

Jacob sits down in his seat and begins to look through the cameras. He kicks back in his chair and the wheels slip knocking him into and through the back wall. His head hits something metallic.

"What the-" He looks up and sees a rusty and broken Blue and Black wolf suit. "Woah…..What happened to you?" Jacob grabs a Dolly and carts out the suit to the Main room. It was midnight so the place was closed and the Original crew was in the main room as well as Slenderman and Marionette. "Hey guys! Do you know what this is?" Jacob shouted at them. Freddy turned his head from fixing his microphone and his eyes Widened. Everyone followed suit and Chica nearly fainted. Except for Slenderman who was just as clueless as Jacob.

"Where did you find that Jacob?" Freddy asked carefully Studying the suit.

"Behind the wall of my office. Why? Do you know what it… er.. He is?"

"This is the Omega Suit. One of two suits designed to keep the Night guard safe until The Night guard who wore it retired and the Suit got in an accident making it extremely worn and almost unusable. I thought they'd scrapped him altogether…" Slendy walked over to the old suit and touched it gently.

"Hmmm…. Hollow…" He turns to Marionette. "How are you at Puppetry?" Marionette smiles at the idea of Slenderman's. Jacob looked confused.

"Why is that Important?" Jacob asked. Marionette smiled.

"Well it is Halloween tomorrow."

**Next day**

Several kids walked into a torn up and dark Building covered in dust and cobwebs and completely torn up tables. The kids all in varying costumes walk slowly into the main party hall, Parents in tow. As soon as they reached the middle of the room the curtains to the stage opened and standing there with wild green eyes was Omega hunched over what looked like a badly injured Jacob. His head turns to them and he charges Opening his mouth wide and yelling loudly. The kids cower back but he stops two inches in front of them And the lights turn back on. Jacob stands up and the Animatronics pop out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted and the kids and parents laugh at the prank. The Animatronics hand out Spider shaped cookies and Apple Cider, And all the Pizza's are cooked to be shaped like Pumpkins.

**After the Party**

Everyone cleans up as Omega is picked up to be repaired. Jacob sits in his chair and smiles. Wondering where the second one Freddy mentioned is.

**A/N: Well that took forever. Mew has officially left this story. Magic has dropped from the face of the earth and I am lonely.**

**Creepy: I'm still here.**

**Library: So am I.**

**Thanks guys I'm just frustrated. Anyways Please Read and Review Guys. Later.**


End file.
